


Live Present To Love

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Slightly Lewd, Yuri, kinky Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Towards the end of her birthday Chika finally gets some alone time with Riko, who reveals that she has yet another present for Chika.





	Live Present To Love

**Author's Note:**

> With Chika, we're at another birthday I actually did a fic for last year, too. Weird to look back on that now. Deciding on the ship took me a little while. Originally I had an idea for something with Dia, but I ended up realising that it wouldn't work as a birthday thing. Maybe I'll try that one later. Then I was weighing the different ships in my mind for a few days. I always think ChikaYou is adorable, ChikaRikoYou is a classic, and I haven't really tried YohaChika or ChikaRuby yet. But then this idea hit me, and I just went "yes, excellent, let's do it".
> 
> Though I don't have any personal experience with this kink, and it's always a little awkward to write about something you haven't tried. Feels like a lot of guesswork, and hoping you don't get things too wrong. I had to google a few things to make sure I was understanding them right. I still wouldn't say I'm entirely certain of all this. Regardless, at least I had fun with it.
> 
> Another consideration was just how lewd I wanted to get with this. Should I stop while I can still could still get away with a T rating, or push into M rating territory? Maybe even go fully explicit? Writing sex scenes tends to require a certain mindset for me that isn't always easy to get into, so I often just cut things short. I'm sure you all have vivid imaginations so you can fill in the blanks yourselves.

Evening had finally set across Uchiura, and the temperature was dropping from absolutely miserable to just slightly uncomfortable.

Still, Takami Chika had had a good birthday. Celebrating with everyone in Aqours was lovely, and she might have had a bit much cake. It was within the realm of possibility, even though it could be argued that there was no such thing.

But it was also nice to just get some alone time with her girlfriend at the end of the day.

With the Takami family inn being rather busy, Chika was currently in Sakurauchi Riko's room, along with Riko herself. The air conditioning had struggled to keep things cool today, but now at last it was starting to manage its job better.

Chika pushed herself up from the floor into a sitting position. "Oh, sweet relief..." She was only wearing shorts and a shirt today, and honestly she didn't want to have those on either. But it would be indecent not to.

Riko giggled. "You okay?" She was already sitting up, her back propped up against the side of her bed. Idly fanning herself with a hand fan. She had gone with a shirt and a skirt today, a somewhat bold decision considering how she was currently sitting.

Chika wasn't about to point that out, though. "Better, at least," she replied. "You?"

"I'm fine," Riko answered with a smile. "But hey. Seeing as you're back among the living, I have another present for you."

"Oh?" Chika scooted around to face Riko.

"Yeah." Riko reached under the bed, and pulled out a fairly small wrapped box. "A private present." She winked.

Chika was filled with a mix of curiosity, excitement, and apprehension as she crawled closer to accept the present. She looked at Riko's face, but it didn't betray anything beyond a mild, possibly restrained, eagerness. With nothing to go on, she simply pulled the ribbon, tore off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside was...

"A collar?" Chika wondered out loud. That was certainly what it looked like. A nice pink colour too, but it didn't look big enough to fit Shiitake. Could it be for Prelude? No, then why would Riko give it to Chika.

"Yes," Riko said, and Chika could see a twinkle in her eyes. She shifted around to get on her knees. "Your present is me. I want you to make me your pet," she said with an eager look.

"Eh?" It took a moment before that sentence registered in Chika's brain. "W-what do you mean?"

Riko's expression became more sober, and she fixed Chika with a level stare. "Chika, don't play dumb. You know what I mean," she said confidently.

"B-but I don't..."

"I already said, don't play dumb," Riko repeated. She grabbed and lifted up her hair to expose her neck. "Come on. Please?" There was that eagerness again.

Chika sighed. "Alright..." She opened the collar, and scurried closer.

Indeed, she knew exactly what Riko meant. Since Riko had started opening up about her interests, Chika had been introduced to a whole new world she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about yet. And this had been one of things that had come up. Having a kinky girlfriend might be the dream of quite a lot of people, but as someone from the boonies with a pretty sheltered upbringing, this was all very new territory to Chika. But if it made Riko happy, then it couldn't hurt to at least try it out.

She gently put the collar around Riko's gently tanned neck, and fastened it back together again. The little silver heart attached to it jangled as she did.

Riko looked absolutely delighted. "Thank you, master~" she purred, and let go of her hair so it fell back down.

Chika blushed. "Don't say that, it's embarrassing..." _You could at least ease me into it_ , she thought to herself.

"Oh!" Riko reached under the bed again. "I have more," she declared, and pulled out something that she put on her head. A band with cat ears on it.

Chika thought that she should have seen that coming. "I suppose you have a tail too," she said.

"Yup," Riko confirmed, reaching under the bed again. "I thought about getting one of those with a plug, but I decided against it."

"Plug?" Chika asked.

Riko turned her head to look Chika in the eye. "You know, the kind that would go up my b-"

"Aaaahhhh, don't finish that sentence!" Chika jumped in quickly. "I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Yet?" Riko grinned.

"Eesh, stop teasing me! O-or... or I'll have to punish you!" Chika said, then immediately realised: "Ah, right, you'd probably enjoy that..."

Riko giggled, and pulled out one more thing. That she handed over to Chika. "Here you go, master, my leash~" she said playfully.

"I told you that's embarrassing," Chika said before she accepted it. It was indeed a leash, its colour matching the collar she'd put on Riko. After Riko had put on the tail, she exposed her neck again. Chika took the hint, and leaned forwards to attach the leash to the collar. This truly felt like a lot to take in at once, but Riko looked very pleased. It was almost like it was more of a gift for her than for Chika.

"So..." Riko got onto her feet. "What do you think?" she asked, and twirled around to show herself off.

 _It's a bit strange_ , Chika thought, but didn't say it out loud. Riko looked far too happy for Chika to even consider the idea of letting her down. Besides... as she toyed with the leash dangling from Riko's neck, she couldn't help thinking that it actually looked kinda hot.

Her decision made, Chika grabbed the leash, and tugged on it. "Come here," she said.

Riko meeped, and quickly got down on her knees, back to Chika's level.

Chika wrapped the leash around her hand a couple of times, pulling Riko closer, and then with her other hand hooked a finger under the collar for the final stretch. Literally pulling Riko into a kiss. Now that her desires had been stirred, Chika poured her pent-up passion into it. They hadn't shared a kiss since they snuck one before heading to school this morning. Even after coming here, it had been too hot for it to enter Chika's mind. So they hadn't had a proper one since yesterday. But now she was going for it with all she had. Riko tasted lovely.

"Is this what you wanted?" Chika asked after their lips parted.

"Yes..." Riko replied breathlessly.

Chika let go of the collar, though she held on to the leash as she started stroking Riko's hair. "Good kitty," she teased, hoping she was doing this right.

"Mrrrrrr~" Riko wasn't raising any complaints.

"So... you'll do what I tell you?" Chika asked. She thought that was the idea here, but she wanted to make sure.

"Mhm~" Riko nodded.

"Well then..." Chika let go of the leash, so she could pull her shirt off. "How about..." She reached around her back, and popped open the lock on her bra. A slight shrug was all she needed to let it drop. "You put that kitty tongue of yours to good use?" she suggested, taking hold of the leash again.

"Yes, master~"


End file.
